


The Agony And The Enmity

by LapisExilis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Guro, Hell Trauma, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Sam is in the cage with Lucifer. Lucifer wants to know what Sam feels like inside.





	The Agony And The Enmity

His voice rang out in what seemed to be infinite blackness. A lost man's screams in the dark, they stretched out with no end or echo. Sam Winchester saw nothing, not even his tormentor. Sometimes, Sam cryed out at nothing in particular. Like a mad dog barking at nothing, pushed to mindless repetition through isolation. He wasn't sure what was worse, Lucifer's torture, or the perpetual emptiness that occurred in his absence. The abyss, or the void?

 

Maybe the devil was asleep. Maybe Sam was asleep, and this was just a nightmare within a nightmare. However, eventually one of them would wake up. The flames would reignite. He would once again be a captive in this inescapable prison. Once again Sam would be subject to the cruel whims of a sadist. The cage was ever present, yet it's contents and attributes changed subtlety. It could become larger or smaller. Sometimes the cage was a literal prison cell, with a cot, and sink. Othertimes it was a celler, or an interrogation room.

 

"What-cha doin'?" The Devil asked boredly.

 

Just like that, Sam was thrust out of the darkness. He found himself pinned, nude and spreadeagle to the bottom of the cage. This time the cage was spacious, and plain, with fridged air. He fought the unseen restraints for the hell of it, though he knew it would get him nowhere. His fruitless resistance, useless as it may be, was one of the few things he could do to keep his mental solidarity.

 

Lucifer sauntered towards Sam, looking around pensively, as if concocting new depths of agony and depravity to inflict upon his guest. Sam shot him a silent glare. The Devil stopped in front of Sam Winchester, eying him, as if he had decided upon some choice order of pain. Lucifer knelt between Sam's legs slowly. He paused for a moment, looking over Sam's body. He reached the hunter's face, making considerate eye contact.

 

"Beautiful" Lucifer said, with a nearly genuine admiration.

 

Sam screamed as he felt an abrupt and severe pain overtake him. His abdomen was slit open, vertically, from his solar plexus to the bottom of his stomach. The gash was perfectly symmetrical. He worked to bite back the scream. Blood welt up, and then overflowed from the deep wound. The crimson fluid leaked down his toned sides at a slow pace. Lucifer moved in closer, admiring his work. He caringly placed his hand on Sam, in the blood. He moved his hand across his skin, smearing the blood, like he was painting a picture. He ghosted his hand across the cut. Lucifer, then slowly and agonizingly slid his hand into the wound. Sam could not help but yell out; He could not look away, he was mesmerized by the gore unfolding before him.

 

Lucifer seemed to be getting a great deal of enjoyment from invading Sam's body this way. Usually Lucifer cracked profane jokes, or slashed away with rage and abandon. Except, this time, it was slow, and meticulous. Almost considerate.

 

Sam's wound was torn wider, as Lucifer's hand landed fully within his body cavity.

 

"You feel so good inside, Sammy." Lucifer told him. "I wish this could be for real."

 

Both he and Lucifer were now in a pool of Sam's blood. Lucifer pressed deeper, exploring the hunter's guts. Sam was now shaking, tense, and covered in cold swet. Shock must have been setting in, the pain was still intense, but somehow different. Lucifer began to use his other hand to tear the opening wider. Sam's intestines became visible. The inside of Sam's body was more colorfull than he expected. Red and yellow casing torn to reveal pink flesh. Purple and blue organs. Exerything looked so vibrant. If Sam would have been physically alive, he would have died of blood loss by now.

 

Lucifer retracted one hand, and pressed the other in up to the elbow. He leaned forward, over Sam, blissfully playing with his guts. Lucifer then straddled the larger man, placing one bloody hand near Sam's head to brace himself, as he continued exploring. Sam met Lucifer's inhuman eyes for an instant, then looked back to his biopsied body. To Sam, this was, in fact, one more cruel degradation performed in Hell- and yet it was strangely intimate.

 

Sam, after a passage of time, felt Lucifer's appendages leave him. He looked up into the Devil's eyes, as if part of a transe had been broken. Lucifer leaned close to Sam, so that their relative breaths mingled. Lucifer gave Sam a chaste and valedictory kiss on his chapped lips. Following that, all of Sam's sensations left him. He was once again surrounded by darkness.

 


End file.
